ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Army
Ben and Co. must stop a foreign power, with their own Omnitrixes, from taking over the world. Plot Ben and Co. were in front of Colonel Rozum's Army base with Azmuth. (Rozum): Are you sure our men can handle them? (Azmuth): If most, if not all, of your men are as good at fighting as Ben, this plan will increate the power of your nation. (Ben): Right. This plan may bring world peace. The evil nations may be too scared to fight an army of, say, Humungousaurs or Heatblasts. (Rozum): Okay. Bring me an Omnitrix for all of my men. Rozum got into his jeep and drove off. (Kevin): You just brought Gwen and me into this. What's the big deal, Tennyson? (Ben): Azmuth and I made a plan with the Military. Azmuth would make small Omnitrixes for each of the soldiers in the Military, Army, Air Force, Coast... (Kevin): And how do we know this'll even work? (Ben): Because we can trust Colonel Rozum. Later, after Azmuth went back home and entered his lab, he discovered a mysterious creature ransacking the place. It was digging through his safe. (Azmuth): No! It heard him, and turned around. Azmuth then realized that it was the Lucubra. It had one of the smaller Omnitrixes in its hand, and it roared. [[Ben 10: Ultimate Army/Theme Song|''Theme song!]] The Lucubra suddenly teleported away. (Azmuth): Oh, no. We're now in another nation, ruled by an evil dictator. We're at the base that has the dictator in it. Now, a man is seen slowly walking toward the base. Because of the lighting, all we see is a silhouette. When guards came up to stop him, the man picked up a random wooden plank and knocked out the two guards. He went through the base, somehow evading all the guards. Then he came into the room with the dicator in it, and knocked out the guards. (Dictator): Who are you? How dare you enter the base of me? The dictator looked like a cross between Fidel Castro and Joe Stalin, but different. He was also much more evil. He spoke with a strange accent. (This nation is neither Russia nor Cuba. It's made up, and has no known name.) The man just stared at him. Still, we only see the man's silhouette. The man then pulled a small Omnitrix out of his pocket and gave it to the man. (Dictator): What is this? It looks like the device that allows Ben Tennyson to transform. Again, the man just stared at the dicator. (Dictator): That is very creepy. Leave now. The man pulled out a bomb from his other pocket! It had a note attached to it. (Dictator): What is this? A note. (Reads note) "This is to give you a 'clean slate.' With your new power, you do not need a large army." What do I do? The man stared at the Omnitrix in the dictator's hand. (Dictator): Of course! He put on the Omnitrix. It instantly turned red. (Dictator): Yes! He turned into Jetray and flew out. (Dictator): Good thing I ditched that old man. Immediately after he said that, the base blew up! 'KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' The dictator flew away. Back on Earth, Ben and Co. were in a large army base while the US soldiers were putting on their Omnitrixes. Max supplied large training robots. (Rozum): Okay, soldiers! Time for the test! Humungousaur! All of them began scrolling through their Omnitrixes. They then all turned into Humungousaur except one, who was having trouble. (Soldier): Stupid thing! He started pushing and pulling randomly. (Ben): That's not a good idea! Suddenly, the core popped up! (Soldier's Omnitrix): Self-destruct activated in T-30 seconds. (Ben): Not good! (Soldier's Omnitrix): 25 seconds. (Ben, transforming): Echo Echo! (Transform) Ultimate Echo Echo! Ben pointed lots of sonic discs at the soldier's Omnitrix. They activated and pulled it off. They made a sound bubble around it. The sound got so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. (Ben): Just a little longer! (Soldier's Omnitrix, barely audible): 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... The Omnitrix started glowing in the bubble. (Ben): Everybody down! Suddenly, the bubble exploded in a flash of green! The Omnitrix bits, along with other bits of whatever, were sucked into a small vortex where the explosion was. The vortex quickly went away, though. Ben went normal Echo Echo, then detransformed. (Ben): Glad that's over. (Soldier): Thank you! I don't know what happened. I did what the other soldiers did to activate it, but wouldn't work. Eventually it started flashing. (Ben): It isn't hard to activate the Omnitrix. I think this was sabotage. (Gwen): But who did it? Suddenly, figures all dressed in black crashed through the windows of the base. (Kevin): Ninjas! (Rozum): They must be rebels! They have our Omnitrixes! Suddenly, Azmuth teleported in. (Azmuth): There is a big proble... Is this a bad time? He just saw the attack. (Everyone): Yep. Azmuth then pushed a button on a tiny remote, and his suit (that he had in ''Secret of the Omnitrix) teleported right in front of him. He got in, and turned it on. (Azmuth): Time for me to help! They all started fighting. Eventually, the enemy soldiers gave up, turned into a random flying alien of their choice, and flew back out the window. (Azmuth): Where was I? Oh, right. I saw the Lucubra steal one of my Omnitrixes! (Ben): That thing? But we sent it back to its dimension! (Azmuth): Apparently not. What I don't know is how it got to any enemy soldiers. (Ben): This is a big mystery. One that could end up with this foreign power taking over the world! (Rozum): How'd you like to visit the base of this foreign nation? (Ben): Cool! (Transform) Upgrade! (Kevin): Why Upgrade? (Ben): I'll merge with the plane and make it go faster. The gang, with Azmuth and Colonel Rozum, got in the plane. Ben merged with it. (Ben): Ready... Set... GO! When he said "GO," he suddenly took off without any accelerating time at all. He flew at the speed of sound all the way there. (Gwen, talking slowly and sounding low): Beeeeeeeeeeeeenn!!!!!!! Weeeeeeeeeeee'llllllll crrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaasssshhhh iiiiiiiiiiifffffff yoooooouuu dooooooooonn't sslllooooooooooooooowww doooooooowwwwwwnn!!!! (Rozum, sounding the same): Heee caaaaaannn't heeeeeeaaarrr yoooouuuu!!!! Weeee'rrre goooiinng fffaaaasssteerrr thaaaann soooouunnd aaalllreeeaaadyyy!!!! They were at the coast of the other nation in seconds, and were about to crash into a large tower! Gwen tried to put up a mana shield to protect them, but they were too late! CRASH!!!! The tower fell over. Bystanders in the area ran for their lives as the tower hit the ground with a smaller crash. When suddenly, the plane, with Ben still merged with it, floated up out of the debris and landed nearby. It had a tough shield on the front, which Ben put up in the last minute to protect them. Ben then emerged and detransformed. (Ben): Is everyone alright? The rest of the gang walked out. By now, some bystanders started to return. (Gwen): Ben, isn't it odd that bystanders are returning this early after the crash? One of them saw Colonel Rozum's suit, badges, and other things, and said something to the others in their native language. They all pulled up their left sleaves, revealing small Omnitrixes! (Azmuth): Spies! The spies (there were five of them) turned into Heatblast, Fourarms, Diamondhead, XLR8, and Wildmutt. (Ben): Hmm... (Turns into Wildmutt and growls) Ben said something in "Vulpinese" to the enemy Wildmutt. It was apparently an insult, because the other suddenly charged at Ben, knocking him down. (Ben, going Ultimate): Ultimate Wildmutt! I've got something you don't! Ben started beating up the Wildmutt enemy soldier. Gwen started blasting the XLR8 and Heatblast, but without effect. Kevin absorbed some crystal from the Diamondhead, and shot it back at him and the Fourarms. The four (without the Wildmutt) were about to overpower Gwen and Kevin, when suddenly... (Ben): Ultimate Swampfire! (Kevin): You can switch between Ultimates directly when Ultimate? (Ben): Apparently. I didn't even transform. My opponent hit the Ultimatrix. Ben put up a wall of blue fire separating them from their opponents. They were just staring at the wall, when Ben jumped through it, startling them. (Ben): Peek-a-boo! Ben sucked Heatblast's fire into himself, neutralizing him. He shot the fire at the Fourarms, knocking him out. He then picked up the Fourarms and threw him at the Diamondhead, shattering the Diamondhead. Ben then beat up the XLR8 and Wildmutt as Ultimate Humungousaur. By now, the fire wall died out. Ben detransformed, and the enemies timed out. They were knocked out. (Gwen): That was close. We almost lost. (Ben): Not with the Ultimatrix. (A Loud, Booming Voice): That's why I want it! They looked up behind them, and saw a Waybig walking toward them. Real innocent bystanders ran in terror as he smashed buildings and knocked over other towers. (The gang, except Azmuth): Waybig. (Azmuth, with them): A To'kustar. The Waybig picked up the unconscious enemy soldiers and threw them away. (Fortunately for them, they landed in an ocean not far from the coast.) (Ben): Waybig, huh? Two can play at that game! (Transform) Waybig! The two Waybigs fought. They smashed buildings all around them, until the fight finally ended when Ben slapped the enemy's Omnitrix symbol, detransforming him. Ben then also detransformed. The enemy Waybig was the dictator! (Ben): And who are you? (Dictator): I am the dictator of this pitiful sliver of a nation. When I am through, it will be pitiful no more! When I have the Ultimatrix, no power on earth will be able to stop me! I won't even need my army! (Ben): The only thing wrong with your plan is that I'' have the Ultimatrix, not you. (Dictator): Not for long! He jumped at Ben and started yanking at the Ultimatrix, reaching for the button to take it off from Ben's wrist. But Ben kept blocking him. They kept fighting until the button sparked up and broke. (Ben): Now look what you did! (Dictator): No matter. I still have this Omnitrix! (Azmuth): Not for long! Azmuth was pointing a small ray gun, small enough for him to hold, at him. (Dictator): ''That is going to stop me? Pathetic alien. (Azmuth): Omnitrix, unlock and activate molecular separation and fusion mode. (Dictator's Omnitrix): Molecular separation and fusion mode unlocked and activated. (Ben): What's that ray gun for? (Azmuth): You'll see. He fired it at the dictator's Omnitrix. It started glowing bright green. It sparked up, and small parts popped off. (Dictator): No! What is this? The Omnitrixes dial eventually popped off, fell to the ground, and kept sparking up. When it popped out, an even larger spark came from it and knocked the dictator down. The wristband fused with his arm, and faded away, leaving a dark green mark around his wrist where the Omnitrix was. (Azmuth): I have destroyed your Omnitrix, yet fused part of it with you. You can never wear an Omnitrix again, since no one can have two or more on at the same time. You still technically have it on. (Dictator): If I can not use an Omnitrix, neither can everyone else! (To his wrist) Omnitrix, self destruct all of my soldier's Omnitrixes. I have nothing left. Suddenly, all enemy soldiers were pulled by their wrists to the dictator. The Omnitrixes were pulling to the source of the SDM command to blow up. All the soldiers formed a ball around the dictator. (Dictator): Help!... Can't... breathe! Ben started to be pulled in by his wrist, but everyone grabbed him. (Kevin): I thought only the enemy's Omnitrixes would blow up. (Azmuth): I did not finish the chain SDM function yet. It doesn't fully work. Back in the USA, all soldiers (they were all in bases) were being pulled up onto the wall. Now back to the scene of the action. The force pulling Ben into the ball of Omnitrixes/people was too strong. (Ben): I've gotta dump this Omnitrix! He started to try to push the removal button (forgetting that it broke), but hit the dial. It started glowing. Now Ben was pushing the button, but it just sparked up. (Ben): Oh, right. (Azmuth): All is not lost! He was about to fire his ray gun at the Ultimatrix. (Gwen): Are you crazy? That will destroy it and prevent me from ever wearing another! (Azmuth): Not this time! He fired it. Instead of blowing up, the Ultimatrix sparked up a little, and just popped completely off Ben's wrist! It smacked right onto the edge of the ball. Everyone cheered, until a hand reached out of the ball and grabbed the Ultimatrix. (Ben): The dictator! (Gwen): Wait a second. If the Omnitrixes all blow up, we're toast. (Paradox, teleporting in with a few Plumbers): You are wrong. (Everyone): Paradox! The Plumbers surrounded the ball, and fired their ray guns at it. The ray guns were Force Field Beams. A force field formed around the ball. (Ben): Wait! The soldiers! (Azmuth): These soldiers hate their leader, but they're forced to work for him. (Paradox): I've got it. He teleported into the ball for a bit, then came out with most of the soldiers. (Paradox): I couldn't get them all. (Kevin): Well go back in and... Before he could finish, the now-very-small ball inside the bubble blew up! KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!! Fortunately, it was all contained inside the bubble. Smoke, dust, and debris filled it up. The bubble was released, and the smoke and stuff slowly dissipated. (Ben): What about the Ultimatrix? As the smoke dissipated, Ben saw it sitting on the ground, good as new, and glowing green! (Ben): How did that happen? Ben put it on? (Azmuth): You activated its protection mode. As for the ray gun, it was a precaution against your soldiers abusing their Omnitrixes. It would permanently prevent them from using an Omnitrix. As for the whole thing, it is far too dangerous. Who knows what could happen next? This is more than just your nation getting conquered. It's about the galaxy. I am going to take all these Omnitrixes and dispose of them safely. Paradox teleported himself, Azmuth, and the Plumbers away. (Ben): So, who wants to celebrate at Mr. Smoothy? (Gwen): Me! (Kevin): Only if you're buying. (Ben and Gwen stare at him) Okay, okay! Me! Gwen teleported them all home.But this movie isn't over yet. A man was staring at them from behind a chunk of rubble. As he walked away, looking disappointed, we see that he is Old George! He just walked into the distance, mysterious... THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:---****--- Roads Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes